The Romeo and Juliet Parody
by 2ofSix
Summary: Maria and Tyler get the lead roles for ROMEO AND JULIET. She has a boyfriend; he is falling for her; their parents had a falling out years ago. Follow the adventure, drama, romance, and heartbreak as the show goes on. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Auditions

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic, **_**The Romeo and Juliet Parody**_**. The basic plot is this: Maria and Tyler get the lead roles for ROMEO AND JULIET- their High School play. She has a boyfriend but he is falling for her, and their parents had a falling out years ago. Follow the adventure, drama, romance, and heartbreak as the show goes on.** **Follow the adventure, romance, and heartbreak as the show goes on! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the quotations of the magnificent William Shakespeare (In bold, and quotes)! But, I do own this plot! **

**Oh, and one last thing- I am starting something new, where ****I will not post another chapter**** (for any of my stories) ****until I get at least 5 reviews for that chapter.**** I am not doing this to be mean- but I know that many of you are reading these stories, but then not reviewing, so I don't know what worked well, and what I should change or work on for next time. Thanks! **

**Chapter One**

**Maria POV**

"**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."**

* * *

"Ok, and now, I would like to see Maria Canton and Tyler Peril up on stage please. Read part of scene five for me," Mrs. Pomino instructed. "Start at line 93."

I looked across the aisle to the blond-hair, blue-eyed kid that was staring back at me. "Great," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed the script that I had been doodling on, and walked up on stage. He followed me, with a hint of a smile on his lips. _What's up with him? _I wondered as I opened to the correct page.

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand,"** Tyler said looking at me gently, **"This holy shrine the gentle sin in this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." **

Looking up from the script in my hand I said, **"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion sows in this: For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." **

**…**

"**O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray- grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." **

I looked at Tyler. _God he sounds so smart when he's reading Shakespeare. _

"Ms. Canton, please say your next line," Mrs. Pomino insisted.

A smile spread across my face, mostly from embarrassment. "Right," I said, clearing my throat. **"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."**

"**Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd." **Tyler took a couple of steps toward me, and placed his hand under my chin. He brought his face closer to mine, and gently brushed his lips across mine.

Mrs. Pomino cleared her throat, at which the two of us jumped apart. "I think we'll end it there for the day," She said, collecting her papers and shuffling them into a neat pile. "Mr. Peril and Ms. Canton, can I speak with you- privately?"

I looked at Tyler and then back to Mrs. Pomino. "Sure," I said, jumping down off the stage and following her and Tyler up the aisle. _What was he thinking doing something like that? Now we're both going to get kicked out of the drama department and I'll have to find a new club to join… Why does he always have to ruin everything?_

When we walked into Mrs. Pomino's office, she sat down behind her desk, and motioned for us to stand before her. It felt like I was in court, about to be executed for my actions. "That was…" She started looking down at her hands. "That was… very brave of you, Mr. Peril."

_Oh no, here it comes. The atomic bomb of bad news, the Hiroshima of sorts… _

"But, I can't have you practicing that kind of… expression. Both of you know how we look upon such things here at Sutton. Now, if you two would like to express these emotions outside of school, there is not one person in this building that can stop you."

I looked at Tyler and half-snorted. "Right," I muttered in disbelief. Did she really think that the two of us were together- like, we were dating?

"But," Mrs. Pomino continued, "Please refrain from doing so on school property." She folded her hands neatly on her desk. "And now, would the two of you accept the leading roles of Romeo and Juliet?" She looked from Tyler to me, and back again, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Yes," Tyler said correcting himself. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Pomino," I said as a smile spread across my face.

Tyler and I left her office and were talking excitedly about our roles when Peter Sines came up behind me.

"Hey," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "How'd auditions go?"

I turned around in Peter's arms and smiled up at him. "Amazing."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "I am going to be Juliet."

"You already are." He took my hand in his and slung my bag over his shoulder. "Later," he motioned to Tyler as he led me down the hallway.

We were both silent for a few minutes, until we got out to his car. "So, the two of you are going to be doing this together…?" He asked slowly.

I nodded. "Well, we are kind of a package deal. You can't have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the peanut butter, and you can't have _Romeo and Juliet _without Romeo"

He laughed at my metaphor. "So you're going to be spending all of your time with _him_?"

"Not _all_ of my time. We'll still have time to get together," I promised. "But we will be spending more time together than we do now, which is like nothing…" _Oh Boy! This'll be a lot of fun!_

Peter took his eyes off the road for a couple of seconds and looked over at me. His brown hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun as it reflected off a nearby pond. "And…" he paused to collect his thoughts, "what are your parents going to say about this?"

_Oh. Crap. In my few moments of bliss, I completely forgot about my parents._

See, my parents and Tyler's parents had a huge falling out in high school, and haven't even talked to each other since. We live on opposite sides of town so that we won't run into each other, and if we do happen to pass by one another, we look straight ahead and keep moving.

I groaned and leaned my head back on the headrest. "What am I going to do?" I asked. "They'll never let me do the play when they find out who Romeo is."

We sat in silence until we got to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Peter," I said leaning over and giving him a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

**(A/N: This is an idea that has been running through my head for quite a while now, so I figured that I should probably at least get this first chapter up and see its readership and whatnot. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! As I wrote in my profile (for those of you that don't read it) and above, I am starting my new five-review minimum before I update again, so tell me what you liked, didn't like, or think I should improve on for the next chapter. Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, also let me know those as well. Keep reading (and REVIEWING)! 2ofSix)**


	2. Because You Live

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, I know I said that I was going to wait until I got 5 reviews, but I am not giving up on this story- I like it too much! This time, I only got 3 reviews, so next time if I don't get at least 5, I am not putting ANY of my stories up!!! (Yeah, I went there). Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the quotations of the magnificent William Shakespeare (In bold, and quotes)! also do not own the lyrics to "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. But, I do own this plot! I**

**Oh, and one last thing- I am starting something new, where ****I will not post another chapter**** (for any of my stories) ****until I get at least 5 reviews for that chapter.**** I am not doing this to be mean- but I know that many of you are reading these stories, but then not reviewing, so I don't know what worked well, and what I should change or work on for next time. Thanks! ****(See above for current warning)****  
**

**Chapter Two**

**Tyler POV:**

When I got home from school that afternoon, I went up to my room. _Why had I done that?_ I wondered as I pulled out my laptop and started it up. _Why did I kiss her like that… in front of everyone?_ I logged into my email and saw a message from Mrs. Pomino with the cast list and rehearsal times.

_Congratulations to you all! The cast list and rehearsal times are below._

_Tyler Peril- Romeo  
Maria Canton- Juliet  
Sam Mason- Gregory  
Nick Ravier- Sampson  
James Figh- Tybalt  
Joe Brani- Capulet  
Amelia Rosen- Lady Capulet  
Will Snark – Montague  
Mary Thime- Lady Montague  
Matt Woods- Benvolio  
Jack London- Paris  
Chris Mundon- Servant_

I skipped past the rest of the names and let my eyes skim down to the rehearsal times.

_Monday, Wednesday: 3:00-5:00  
Tuesday, Thursday: 3:00-5:30  
Friday: 3:00-6:00  
Saturday: TBA (if necessary)_

_*If you cannot make a rehearsal, please notify me ahead of time, so I can figure out which scene(s) to rehearse for that day._

_Thanks everyone!  
See you at three tomorrow!_

_Mrs. Pomino_

I logged out, shut my computer down and turned on my radio.

"You're listening to 104.7 WXLE. Here's Jesse McCartney," the voice said through the speakers.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call  
I've been looking for the answer"_

I turned up the volume and started singing along with the words. _"Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

"Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky"

Maria's perfect face filled my head as I looked out the window to the sunny afternoon. Her brown eyes looked across the small stage at me, like she was looking into my soul. Her soft auburn waves cascaded down her neck and lightly touched her shoulders. _"It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

"Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live"

Images from the day flashed in my head as I continued to sing. She looked like an angel as she stood up on stage, reciting lines from Shakespeare; she was born to be an actress.

"Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

"Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

"Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

"Because you live, I live

"That was Jesse McCartney with _Because of You_ and up next is…" I stopped listening to the broadcast and focused on the images in my head…

We stared into each other's eyes, lost in the moment; unaware of what was going on around us. I saw her, and she saw me. I could tell there was an instant connection; a bolt of electricity that ran through us both- connecting us.

**(A/N: What did you guys think about this chapter? Better, worse? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or think I should improve on for the next chapter. Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, also let me know those as well. For those of you that missed it above and in my profile, I WILL NOT UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THEM!!! I do not mean this as a threat, but I know that many of you are reading this, but I can't change anything (good or bad) if you don't tell me what you think. Thanks!)**


End file.
